rtcitysotheruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anetaralaism
Anetaralaism (Drakona: ɔɤ̆ɾɔʊ̆ɂɔȷɤ; ; Anetaralain lit. "Militaristism"), sometimes referred to as Nenathosinism, was a political ideology that sprouted up in the Adborthos-Yolatho Republic shortly after the Yolathosi Revolution threw out the rulers of the First Republic. Deriving its name from the Drakona word for military, anetarala, Anetaralaism strove for supremacy through military power. Early Anetaralaism emerged as a means of self-preservation during the late 1700s and early 1800s when the Adborthos were at their weakest. During this period, Anetaralaism was a relatively popular ideology, finding mainstream support in the king Norzothoa Katila and the queen Zorat Kethoza. However, after the crown went to the unsympathetic king Tethayo Henet in 1839, Anetaralaism was largely killed, particularly with the passing of the Disestablishment Acts in 1845, which outlawed it as a part of ''Alyonin'' policy. Largely due to the acts, many of the organizations which adopted it were driven to dissolution -- or less frequently, systematic decimation through mass arrests. Although the acts were eventually repealed under Tewă Nosõraeatze in 1895, it would be almost forty more years until Anetaralaism rebounded in any significant way. Contemporary Anetaralaism arose and quickly became a dominant power in politics shortly after the turn of the century, in 1901. As the borderline catastrophic wars that were then racking the Kryfona Kingdom and the internal turmoil in the Arieles Kingdom raged, many Yolathosi spontaneously and independently resolved that the Republic must be protected at all costs. The Yogtilas ib Anetaralain -- Union of Anetaralaism -- was formed in February of that year, headed by 21-year-old Oneona Dadirin-Kasthosa. Within a few weeks, similar groups had sprung up in most of the Republic's major cities, including the Berkoh Anetarala, the Phayaa ib rel Anetaralasi, and the Yolathosi Arnes Phayaa, all of which by the end of the year had joined the Union. The Union gained its first seats in the Palidaija in 1905, and by 1923 had become a majority. By 1953, of the 84 seats in the Palidaija, 66 rested in Anetaralasi hands. Sometime around the mid-1950s, contemporary Anetaralaism began to undergo a shift, which by the end of the 1960s had pushed the ideology halfway across the political spectrum from center-left to far-right. In the process, many Anetaralasi became borderline extremists, including Radina Nenathosin, the army's high general. This form of Anetaralaism -- which came to be known as Aiadnain; lit. "Dictatorshipism" -- had virtually replaced contemporary Anetaralaism by 1970. This had disastrous consequences, as, under the rule of Kaila Gatil, the military was severely reduced and restricted. Subsequent Aiadnasi assassination attempts on the Kaila Cabinet in 1972, vice president Sadane Yidal in 1973, and Gatil herself in 1974 pushed the conflict between militarists and the government to a boiling point. Gatil was shortly after killed in a coup instigated by the army, and Aiadnain policy was implemented after Nenathosin himself took power. Just a day later, Aiadnasi extremists bombed the Săgănustă Hotel, and a popular hangout in Moszejye, starting the Adborthos War. Anetaralaism in all varieties was declared officially illegal at the end of the Adborthos War in November of 1977 by the combined forces of the Kryfona and Arieles kingdoms. Although the Ratinethos Pact only intended for this period to be five years, the Second Republic quickly extended this to an "indefinite" period in 1982. It has remained illegal since then, although a select few adherents to it remain -- largely in exile. Category:Political ideologies Category:Politics in the Adborthos